The Super Saiyan meet the Avatar
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Cooler,Broly,Dr.Gero and the androids are escape from hell and go to the the southern universe.The Z figthers must team up with team Avatar to capture them and send them back to hell before they will make a trouble in the world of Avatar.
1. The Trouble in southern universe

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 1 The Trouble in southern universe

Piccolo looks on the planet that look like Earth.

"After a hundred year that Fire Nations are create a war the Avatar is back

to defeated the Fire Nation and now he was victory."Said Piccolo

"Wait!I feels something strange."Said Piccolo

"What!Cooler, ,Broly and the androids(except Cell)are escape from hell?"Asked Goku

"Yes and they go to the southern universe now."Said King Kai

Goku,Gohan and Goten quickly to go to Kami lookout to asked Piccolo about this trouble.

"Yes I known now."Said Piccolo

"We must go to that planet and warn the Avatar about this."said Piccolo

"Who is the Avatar?"Asked Goten

Now Piccolo explain on the planet of the Avatar to them.

"That's of all."Said Piccolo

"Wow they use the bender?"Asked Goku

"Incredibles!"Said Gohan

Later at Capsule Coperation.

"And that the story."Said Goku

"Okay now we want a portal Bulma you can create it."Asked Gohan

"I will try"Said Bulma

"And who want to go with me with Gohan,Goten and Piccolo."

"Me."Said Tien Shinhan

"Me neither."Said Chiaotzu

"Me too."Said Yamcha

"Me too Kakarot."Said Vegeta

"Me too dad."Said Trunks

One week later...

"All rigth the portal is finish now."Said Bulma

"Okay everybody let's go."Said Goku


	2. Search the Avatar

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 2 Search the Avatar

"All rigth go find the Avatar."Said Goku

"This is the old airbender temple."Said Piccolo

"What is look like a-"Asked Krillin

"The Fire Nation Helmet."Said Piccolo

Android 18 walk around and found the skeletons of the Airbender

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Android 18

"What happened?"Asked Krillin

"The skeletons!"Said Android 18

"This is Gyuatso the Airbender mentor of the Avatar."Said Piccolo

Later...

"Okay let's just go."Said Goku

"The Avatar is the most powerful in the southern universe."Said Piccolo

"Wow he was amazing!"Said Gohan

Piccolo just explain for everything from Kami memories and from he see.

"And that is how to he defeated firelord Ozai."Said Piccolo

"All rigth I know what to do now"Said Goku

"What!"Said Vegeta and Piccolo

"We must go the Fire Nation."said Goku 


	3. Meet team Avatar

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 3 Meet team Avatar

Now the Z figthers go to the Fire Nation.

"Wow it so cool."Said Trunks

"Because this is the land of Fire Nation."Said Piccolo

"This city is could we find the Avatar?"Said Gohan

"At the palace of the Fire Nation"Said Piccolo

Before the Z figthers are go to the palace and Android 19 are come and

destroy the city.

"GERO!"Said angry Goku

"Long time no see saiyan."Said

Now the team Avatar appear.

"What going on!"Asked Aang

"We're the androids and we want to rule this world."Said

"You can win me."Said Android 19

Android 19 captured Aang girlfriend Katara and absorb her bender.

"A-Aa-Aang!"Screamed Katara

Aang punch at face of android 19 and he relese Katara.

Krillin go carry her and give a senzu bean to her.

"What is it?"Asked Katara

"The senzu will heal you."said Krillin

Katara eat the senzu bean and she become strong again.

Goku figth but before Goku will kill and android 19 was fly

back to Cooler ship.

Now the Z figthers just meet and introduce them self to team Avatar.

"Okay just tell another at palace follow me."Said Katara

"Okay let's go"Said Goku


	4. Stories of the Z figthers

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 4 Stories of the Z figthers

"Wow you know all about us!"Said Aang

"But we don't know all about you."Said Katara

"Yes tell your stories."Said Zuko

"I like the stories can I join."Asked Iroh

"Yes."Said Trunks

Goku just explain his story start at first 3 stories that he met Bulma,

Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo.

"And that how could I destroy King Piccolo"Said Goku

"Wow that amazing!"Said Sokka

"Can you teach us about your skill?"Asked Aang

"Yes."Said Goku

"You have another?"Asked Iroh

"yes I have."Said Goku

Now he tell about the invader of the saiyan,battel on planet namek,

the androids and the return of Majin Buu.

"Oh man look like the super saiyan is so powerful."Said Toph

"It so horrible at a story that you figth Frieza and Cell."Said Katara

At Cooler Ship

"Yes they come lord Cooler."Said Android 19

"Now I will revenge that stinky monkey saiyan."Said Cooler


	5. Energy Lesson

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 5 Energy Lesson

Next morning after the breakfast.

"Okay we will practice you about the energy"Said Piccolo

"I will practice Aang."Said Goku

"I will practice Zuko."Said Piccolo

"Krillin you practice Katara."Said Goku

"Okay."Said Krillin

"I will practice Sokka."Said Yamcha

"Me and Chiaotzu will practice Mai and Ty Lee."Said Tien Shinhan

"Gohan you practice Toph."Said Goku

"Okay dad."Said Gohan

The Z figthers practice team Avatar to use the teach Aang about Penetrate

and teach Zuko to use Masenko and Special Beam teach

Katara to use Solar Flare and Destructo teach Sokka to use Wolf Fang Fist

and spirit Shinhan teach mai to use Tri-Beam and Spirit teach

Ty Lee to use Drill Attack and Dodon teach Toph to use Super Explosion Wave

and Full Power Charge.

At the evening...

"That's so hard."Said Sokka

"I'm so very hungry now."Said Aang

"Me too."Said Katara

"Okay everybody the lesson is end."Said Goku

"Thanks goodness."Said Sokka 


	6. Androids War

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 6 Androids War(Team Avatar vs the Androids)

One week later the Fire Nation are attack by the androids.

"The androids are come!"Screamed Sokka

The Z figthers and team Avatar prepare to figth the androids.

"I'm Android 13."Said Android 13

"I'm Android 14."Said Android 14

"I'm android 15."Said Android 15

"And we're back too."Said with Android 19

"Okay androids your time is over."Said Aang

"That's you think Avatar."Said

"All you go your team go first."Said Piccolo

"But Piccolo-"Said Katara

"Trust me you can beat them."Said Piccolo

Team Avatar use the energy to fly and figth the androids

Android 15 was easily for Katara to defeated and she can destroy him with

Destructo Disk.

Sokka use Wolf Fang Fist and destroy Android 19.

Zuko battle with Android 13 he isn't easily(but this time Android

is stronger than Android 13.)but Zuko punch at his face Mai kick at rigth-leg finally

Zuko shoot Special Beam Cannon and Mai shoot Tri-Beam to destroy Android 13.

Toph and Ty Lee figth the androids 14 and destroy him by

Drill Attack and Super Explosion Wave.

Now is the battel between Aang and .

Gero use eye laser to attack but it doesn't he try capture and absorb Aang bender

but Aang kick him and turn back to kick him Aang use penetrate and punch througth stomach of and kill him.

"Our work isn't finish."Said Piccolo

"What!all the androids were destroyed?"Said Aang

"Because they not come alone."Said Gohan

"The Super Saiyan name Broly and

the evil lord tyrant name Cooler are come too."Said Goku


	7. The Avatar vs The Super Saiyan

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 7 The Avatar vs The Super Saiyan

"Okay it not good rigth?"Asked Sokka

"I want to see the theSuper Saiyan from?Goku can you-"Said Katara

"Yes I can."Said Goku

Now Goku transfrom in Super Saiyan 1

"Now is 2 from."Said Goku

"It's amazing!"Said Sokka

"And this is 3 from"Said Goku

"Wow it so cool!"Said Aang

Now they leave the palace and search Cooler ship.

"Aang Goku Piccolo I found it!"Said Sokka

"I think that must be-"Said Katara

"Yes it Cooler Ship."Said Goku

"Kakarot behind you!"Said Vegeta

"Ka-Kaka-Kakarot!"Said angry Broly

"Goku why Vegata and that's guy called you Kakarot?"Asked Katara

"That's my Saiyan name."Said Goku

"What's a funny name ha-ha-ha-hahahahaaaa"Said Sokka and Toph

"You must be Broly."Said Aang

Broly throw a rock at Aang and try to kill Goku but Aang punch Broly.

This make Broly angry and try to kill Aang but Aang faster than Broly

Aang is flu upon Broly and use Kamehameha to kill Broly.

"You did it Aang you defeated that stinky saiyan."Said Katara

"Good job kid."Said Android 18

"Thanks guys."Said Aang

"You did so well."Said Goku

"Now we have the only one is that evil prince."Said Piccolo 


	8. Kamehameha of Aang and Goku

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 8 Kamehameha of Aang and Goku

"Looking for me?"Said Cooler

"C-Co-coo-Cooler!"Said Krillin

"Long time no see Son Goku."Said Cooler

"Now is your turn Goku to go to hell."Said Cooler

"This is Cooler I think he is a ugly monster."Said Katara

"Outside no but inside yes."Said Goku

"Now I wait for this time so long.

That's time i will revenge you for me and my dynasty."Said angry Cooler

"Be careful he stronger than Frieza his younger brother.

He in the 4 from but can tranfrom in 5 from."Said Goku

"Oh that's past now I have a 6 transfrom."Said Cooler

"What!"Said Piccolo

"But for the Avatar I will use 5 from."Said Cooler

Cooler transfrom himself into a 5 from to figth Aang and Goku.

Cooler think that he will win Aang but failed.

"So you stronger than I thougth?!"Said Cooler

"Now I will use my 6 from."

Now Cooler have a spike on his back and tail,a giant clawns

and a horn(like torosaurus).

"This is my 6 from."

"It's Horrible!"Said Katara

"Yeah!"Said Sokka

"Goku I need your help!"Screamed Aang

Now Aang and Goku try to defeat Cooler by

use Cooler use Supernova and throw it

to Aang and Goku.

"You two will Planet too."Said Cooler

"Ka-Me-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA!"Aang and Goku

the Kamehameha of Aang and Goku split the Supernova

of Cooler back to him and kill Cooler.

"You did it!"Said Katara

Now they go back to palace and

have a party for victory of Aang and Goku.

The next day...

"All rigth we must go back now."Said Goku

"Bye-Bye Gohan."Said Ty Lee

"Bye Bye Ty Lee."Said Gohan

"Good luck Goku."Said Aang

"Untill we meet again."Said Goku


End file.
